Artistic 'Vision'
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: Never let my friends and I have a camera...or you get this. o.O...there hould be a Stupidity genre...that's where this goes. If you give 21st century technology to the RtED cast...o.O


The Artistic Vision of Tulio and Miguel (& Co.)  
  
by Karu, Seppy, Maddie, Balaro and Gabby Recorded by Karu  
  
Notes: This has gotta be the WEIRDEST thing I've ever done. This was an actual video our group made while abusing the school videocamera. Everthign done and said is what actually happened, except I've edited all the OOC stuff out. When it started, I was Miguel, Seppy was Tulio, Maddie was Chel, Balaro was Bibo, and Gabby was Altivo, but halfway through Sep and I switched. About the time when they started their journey. I just thought it was too funny, and I've got writer's block like a biznatch, so this is what I do for my first RtED post. .  
  
[Camera on Tulio & Chel, playing hand games]  
  
Miguel: What we have here...is one of the most serious people I've ever seen...playing hand games..  
  
[Tulio sees Miguel; hides behind Chel, who is also shocked]  
  
Miguel: [laughs] Say hi to the camera...the camera loves you...  
  
Chel: [waves excitedly]  
  
[Altivo jumps into view behind them. Tulio hides behind a coat and moves. Camera follows]  
  
Miguel: Say hi Tulio!  
  
Tulio: Turn it off! [throws coat at Miguel]  
  
[Camera goes to Tulio, Altivo, & Chel]  
  
Miguel: 21st century...  
  
Tulio: [throws roll of tape at Miguel]  
  
Miguel: Sonova-- (AN: That REALLY hurt! .)  
  
[Altivo swishes tail, Chel still waving; Tulio moves away, camera follows]  
  
Miguel: Don't try to run away partner...  
  
Tulio: Stop it!  
  
[Camera moves to Bibo]  
  
Miguel: Here's our little armadillo friend...who decided to follow us  
  
[Camera switches to Altivo]  
  
Miguel: Lookit the horse...thinks he's a tree... [Altivo sways] Lookit the tree move!  
  
[Pans to Bibo]  
  
Miguel: Back to the armadillo again... [Bibo reads] Armadillos are very smart...they can read...Say hi armadillo!  
  
Bibo: [squeaks]  
  
Miguel: [giggles]  
  
[Pan to Tulio & Chel, Tulio brushing Chel's hair]  
  
Miguel: And here we have pretty little Tulio, doing Chel's hair....this is one for the captions! He makes a wonderful hairdresser, don't you think guys?  
  
[Tulio takes a bow]  
  
Miguel: This wouldn't have anything to do with the drugs I slipped in his drink this morning...don't ask.  
  
[Pan to Bibo]  
  
Miguel: Back to that armadillo [turns camera] And now...SIDEWAYS! It's falling!  
  
[Pan back to Tulio & Chel]  
  
Miguel: Look, he's not shy in front of the camera anymnore...  
  
[Back to Bibo, who is pouting]  
  
Miguel: Look how sad the armadillo looks...sad sad armadillo...  
  
[os] Tulio: Oh Miguel...  
  
Miguel: Uh-oh...slashiness...camera off  
  
[Fade. Return] (This is where Karu and Seppy switched charas ^.^)  
  
[close of Bibo]  
  
Tulio: here's the armadillo...trying to eat the camera I think...  
  
[Pan to Miguel]  
  
Tulio: My partner Miguel...  
  
[Pan to Altivo]  
  
Tulio: His horse Altivo... [Miguel steps into shot] Can you...get out...[moves camera, Miguel follows] No, get...  
  
[To Chel]  
  
Tulio: And Chel...Now...these four people, and animals and such...and myself...are going on a journey...  
  
Miguel: [reaches for camera] Here...  
  
Tulio: No, my camera...no I don't wanna be on...  
  
[Cut shot to Tulio, frowning]  
  
Miguel: And Tulio!  
  
[Bibo hugs Tulio]  
  
Miguel: Aww...sweet bi-species love...  
  
Tulio: o.O...I think this thing's trying to molest me...  
  
[Cut to group shot, Tulio controlling the camera again]  
  
Tulio: We're going on a journey as soon as everyone's ready...  
  
[Everyone walks]  
  
Tulio: Hey, do you know how to read the map?  
  
Miguel: [stops short] We go THAT way!  
  
[Into a cave]  
  
Tulio: Does anyone know where we're going?  
  
Bibo: [shakes head]  
  
Tulio: You don't think he knows what he's doing either, do you?  
  
Bibo: [shakes head]  
  
[Altivo jumps on Miguel]  
  
Tulio: I thought the guy was supposed to ride the horse, not the other way around...  
  
Miguel: [cracking up] Cut! Cut!  
  
Tulio: Sorry Miguel, this is live...  
  
[Bibo jumps on Altivo]  
  
Altivo: [falls over]  
  
[Bibo jumps on Miguel next]  
  
Miguel: [screams and falls]  
  
[Bibo hops on Chel]  
  
Chel: [eeps and falls]  
  
[Bibo goes to jump on Tulio]  
  
T: AHH!! Rabid aramdillo!! DOWN!!  
  
[Fade. Return.]  
  
Tulio: Okay, that never happened.  
  
[Altivo walks over to Tulio]  
  
Tulio: Hey, what's this horse doing?  
  
Miguel: o.O...I think...it's trying to rape you...  
  
Tulio: CUT!!  
  
[Fade. Return.]  
  
Tulio: Okay, THAT definately never happened! Didn't we have a journey to make or something?  
  
Miguel: New discovery, we found a room in the cave! [licks the camera lense]  
  
Tulio: GAH! Stop that!  
  
Miguel: [hooks up mic]  
  
Tulio: He's gonna strangle me with a mic cord... [gags]  
  
Miguel: [sings] I love you, but you put a restraining order on me...  
  
Tulio: No...Just...no.  
  
[The group walks into the cave room.]  
  
Miguel: Let's go!  
  
[Upon entering the cave room, focus on two other people]  
  
Miguel: These are the two high priests of the cave! [drags camera up to one of them] This is the second in charge. Can we get a few words?  
  
Priest 2: Hello.  
  
Miguel: [o.O] And in their native language too! [goes over to the other] And what do you have to say?  
  
Priest 1: Happy Halloween.  
  
Miguel: Amazing!  
  
Tulio: [plays along] They have their own holidays here too!  
  
Priest 1: We also have our own weapons! [pulls a sword from the wall]  
  
Miguel: HOLY--!!!  
  
Tulio: Ahhh!  
  
Chel: What the?!  
  
[Everyone backs to the enterance of the cave]  
  
Miguel: [bows] We're sorry to have angered you! we'll leave the high priests to their own devices now.  
  
Tulio: [can't hear him cuz he's not in mic range]  
  
Miguel: Huh? [gives T the mic]  
  
Tulio: I said it'd be easier without the mic. You can hear us anyways!  
  
Miguel: Tulio is now jealous cause I get to do all the talking!  
  
Tulio: I'm not jealous! It's just a better idea-  
  
Miguel: IDEA!! [whacks T upside the head]  
  
Tulio: OW! Mother-!!  
  
Miguel: [to Priest 2] What's it like being the second in command?  
  
Priest 2: I'll always be second, never first.  
  
Tulio: Hmm...sensing some rivalry here...  
  
Miguel: [to Priest 1] ANd what's it like to be in charge of everything...priesty?  
  
Priest 1: Overwhelming.  
  
Chel: Let's go see the other priest!  
  
Tulio: Let's go get him!  
  
Altivo: [agrees]  
  
Bibo: [chirps]  
  
Miguel: [to the priests] Thank you for having us.  
  
[All bow and leave]  
  
Tulio: So where do we find the third priest?  
  
Chel: I know the way.  
  
Tulio: [fouses on B] there's that armadillo again...still folowing us.  
  
[Group goes into the cave again]  
  
Altivo: [runs down the cave]  
  
Miguel: [chases him]  
  
Tulio: Miguel can't control his horse.  
  
[Everyone else runs after, and they get to another cave room]  
  
Miguel: Here's the temple of the third high priest!  
  
[Everyone goes in]  
  
Miguel: We have here the third priest! Do you have anything to say?  
  
Priest 3: I'm eating.  
  
Tulio: [gasps] He's eating a sacrifice!  
  
Miguel: We'll just wait until you're done.  
  
Tulio: [hears music] Hey...let's take a break! Even intrepid explorers can take a dance break!  
  
Miguel: Eventhough you don't dance...  
  
Tulio: That's why I'm on the camera!  
  
[Everyone else, including A and B, start dancing]  
  
Tulio: Wow...that armadillo can really jam with it.  
  
Miguel: Hey, lookit me! I can dance!  
  
Tulio: [ignores him] Even Altivo's down with it!  
  
Miguel: Tulio!!!  
  
Tulio: And Chel's getting jiggy with it too!  
  
Miguel: [runs into the camera] Oops!  
  
Tulio: Aw man! Migueeeeeeel!!!  
  
[fade to black]  
  
~FIN~  
  
And after that, we all danced for awhile, until one of us did a back arch and another tried to and hurt herself. But she's tough and back to her tricks again already! ^.^ You go girl! And the camera was okay too. ^.^ R & R, if only to tell me that we need to be killed. That's what my brother said when I showed it to him.  
  
~Karu 


End file.
